Date with Desire
by TheStevieGirl
Summary: Dimitri thinks Rose could use a break after the attack on St.Vlad's attack. Will Dimka loosen up, or will Rose have to force him?
1. Chapter 1

Date with Desire

**Hey guys! I have writers block for Happy Ending Complete, so hopefully this will clear it. So let me know what you think ok?**

"Roza, are you there?" Dimitri called from outside of my door. I smiled to myself and went to free him from curiosity. He gave me a rare, heart-melting smile when I opened the door. My jaw almost hit the floor. Dimitri looked _**HOT**_!! Well he always does, but today he looked, well dressed up! He had a white shirt with a solid black button down on top of that, with dark jeans.

I managed to shut my jaw, and let him in. Thank god I decided to clean my room yesterday! He sat on my bed and I followed. I could smell his aftershave I loved so much.

"So what are you all dressed up for cowboy?" He gave me that I-love-you-but-don't-call-me-that-look. I laughed and things got serious again.

"How would you like to go out with me tonight my Roza?" I smiled, happy as could be. I jumped up, and since our hands had automatically intertwined, he came up to laughing.

"NO way, seriously?!" I was so happy I could get away for awhile and with _Dimitri!!_ He nodded and pulled me in close. "So will you go with me?" he nearly begged. I kissed him lightly and nodded. It was about 7:15pm, early for others but I was used to it.

He grabbed my hand and led me to my tiny closet. The poor thing was about to explode with all my clothes and shoes in it that have built up. "You need to find something to wear love, I made reservations at Ruth's Chris at 9 and it's about half an hours drive.

I gasped. That restraint was so expensive and fancy; neither I nor Lissa have ever eaten there. "Dimitri, no offense but isn't Ruth's Chris _really_ expensive?" He laughed and hugged me.

"Don't worry about it Roza, it's the least I can do for scaring you so badly after the attack. Now let's pick out your clothing, shall we?" I sighed and pulled out a couple outfit choices, with no clue what to wear. I laid them on my bed for Dimitri to choose.

He chose a pink sparkly tank-top with a blue jean jacket the color of his pants, and the same colored jean skirt that came two inches above my knee. I did that cool one eyebrow thing he'd taught me to do. He shrugged.

"Just because I am a god," he joked, "doesn't mean I'm not a 25 year old guy," He smiled and went in my bathroom. I took the opportunity to change. I had the skirt and shirt on when Dimitri came out with a hair brush and clips. He almost dropped the brush when he saw me.

"Oh мой бог, you look amazing Roza!" (**Translation, Oh My God) **I suppressed a giggle. I was glad I still had that power over men. He motioned for me to sit on my bed and he sat so close to me, his legs were straddling me from behind. He ran a brush through my hair ever so lightly, trying not to hurt me. Eventually he figured out I had just washed my hair and started messing with it.

He parted it off center, where my bangs were in my eyes. He clipped them with a pink clip that matched my shirt. **I suck at explaining those things so there's a link on my page.** He pulled back, and got up and faced me. Happy with what he did, he put my shoes on me and led me out the door.

"Dimitri, what else are we doing after we eat? I'm dressed to casually to only be eating at a very fancy restaurant." I batted my eyelashes at him, as we were walking to the front gate where his black mustang GT was. **Hot right? Haha that car seemed to fit.**

"Don't do that! I won't tell you so don't use your powers on me!" He sighed. I "Awwed" and grabbed his hand. He jerked it away and I was hurt until he wrapped an arm around my waist. We passed Alberta and she smiled and told us to have fun.

When we got to the car I was happy as can be. Dimitri opened my door and went around front. We buckled up and he started the car and drove away from the academy. For the first 15 minutes we were in the middle of nowhere so he drove fast. Once we hit town he had to slow down.

We held hands in the car and he leaned over and kissed me when we arrived. A valet guy was waiting on us and Dimitri paid him after making sure his baby was taken care of. I rolled my eyes and followed him inside. The sound of free form jazz filled the room and i was amazed.

Off towards the right was a fancy couch for those who were waiting, and to the left was a bar. I knew Dimitri didn't drink so I didn't mention it. We walked to the desk where a very pretty, young, waitress was. Dimitri had to say his last name twice before she stopped staring.

"Oh yes Mr. Belikov, your room is right this way," she said, sounded flustered. Wait did she say _room?_ He followed the pretty girl and I was almost dragged. I was looking around and noticed how expensive this place actually was. We went down a hall way to the very last door.

I almost cussed but for Dimitri's sake I didn't. In the very center of the room was a dark oak table, lined with napkins and fancy glasses. The back wall was glass, letting you see the beautiful fountain outside, surrounded by Rose bushes.

Dimitri pulled my chair out and I sat down in the nicest chairs ever. A waiter came and asked us what kind of water we wanted. Dimitri said non for both of us and he left to get it.

"So do you like it Roza?" Dimitri asked. My eyes widened. "_Do I like it?_ Of course I do Dimitri! It's so _nice_ though!! It must cost a fortune!" He grabbed my hand form across the room and kissed it. "Roza, don't worry about it love, it's fine." I shook my head in defeat.

When it came time to order, I had no clue what to get. "Roza, would you like me to order for you?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He ordered a petite filet with shrimp for the both of us. We just talked about the academy and life and everything. The smell of steak filled the air not long before the food came.

My mouth was watering as they placed it in front of me. I waited until Dimitri and I were alone before I dug in. I looked up at Dimitri and he was trying hard not to laugh. "What? I can't help that this food smells so dang good!" he let out a chuckle and dug into his own food. The steak was so tender and delicious, even though the portion was small, I was stuffed.

Dimitri showed the same signs as the bill came. I couldn't help but blush as he handed the waitress his card and the bill. He saw me blush and I regretted it. "Roza, how many times do I have to tell you money isn't a problem? Please don't worry." He pleaded.

"Ok cowboy, so now where are we going next?" I asked as we walked out the door. He didn't answer until his 'child' was in front of us. "Honestly Dimitri, I think you love that car more than me!" Apparently he didn't pick up the joke part and he grabbed my face in his hands.

"I love nothing more than I love you Roza, nothing." He tipped my chin up and kissed my forehead. We got in the car, and I realized something. I still didn't know where we were going.

I turned the radio on and it just so happened to be our song, Broken by Seether. Our eyes met and we smiled. Soon, as the song ended, I could make out techno music. My eyes widened.

"We're going to a _club?!_" Who would ever think that _Dimitri_ would take me to a club!? He laughed. "I saw you eyeing the bar Roza, you need a good time anyway!" Come over to my room more, I thought. That'd help.

He once again valet parked and there was a huge line formed. That didn't bother Dimitri though. He cut right ahead of everyone. The big guards at the front of the line let us through with a nod. I heard a couple people protest but with Dimitri's arm around me, I felt as if I could rule the world.

He took of my jacket and hung it up on a hook with others' jackets. The music started flowing trough me and I urged to dance. We found a little table of the dance floor and I attempted to get him to dance. I also noticed a guy who was staring at me.

Dimitri refused, so I was going to make him. The guy who was staring at me came up to us. "Hey you wanna dance? You look like you want to," I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face, but I accepted, for Dimitri's sake.

The guy was very handsome. He had short black hair and blue eyes, and was barely shorter than Dimitri. He led me to the dance floor where my back faced him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close.

I started moving my hips seductively, and that's what made Dimitri get up and pull me away. "Thanks for the dance," I retorted, focusing on Dimitri. "Ready to dance cowboy?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and danced close to him.

He was really stiff. I whispered in his ear, "you gotta relax comrade. Come on, pretend we're alone," He half smiled and went along with me and the music. After a while we really got into it and enjoyed ourselves.

"Thank's for the dance comrade."

**SO? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Sorry for mistakes, it's almost 2 am here! R&R**


	2. AN MUST READ

**Hello my readers, I am hurt that so little of you have reviewed **_any_** of my stories! I have seen how many hits they've gotten but so little reviews! I work my butt off to get you guys 2 new stories, and updates on Practice and Happy Ending Complete, and you repay me with hardly any reviews? Below are how many new reviews I've received since updating/creating.**

**Happy Ending Complete: 0**

**Practice: 4**

**Date with desire: 4 **

**The Walk: 1**

**See how proud I am? I can't know what to improve if you don't review! I refuse to update until I am happy with the reviews. That might be a day, or that might be a month. I just depends on you guys!! Sorry for being a b***h but you need to hear my thoughts.**

**.Roza.4e**


End file.
